Teacher's Favorite
by redcandle
Summary: Madam Hooch has an unhealthy interest in Marcus.


"Teacher's Favorite"

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.

Sometimes the urge to reach out and knock him to the ground was so strong, Madam Hooch had to grip a handful of her own robes to stop herself. After all, if she jumped on top of a student and started ridding him right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, she would certainly lose her job. She could ask him to come to her office and try to seduce him, but fear of being fired prevented her from doing so. Dumbledore did not tolerate sexual relationships between students and staff members. She should know that better than anyone, since she'd gotten her job after Dumbledore fired the previous flying instructor for inappropriately touching his female students.

It wasn't like she was some kind of pervert. Marcus Flint was not a child. He was eighteen years old and built every inch like a man. He didn't have Cedric Diggory's pretty face, but his raw, masculine sex appeal more than made up for it. Though Madam Hooch sometimes fantasized about Cedric's pretty, pretty face between her legs, just watching Marcus made her hot and wet in minutes. He was a talented flyer and Quidditch player, although he still felt the need to cheat and play dirty. When she yelled at him during games, especially Slytherin-Gryffindor games, she inwardly wondered if he fucked as roughly as he played Quidditch. The friction of her broom between her legs was a torment during those games.

He came to her office to notify her that Snape that given the Slytherin team permission to use the Quidditch pitch every afternoon until their game against Gryffindor next week. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, and it was difficult for Madam Hooch to remember that he was a student. She interlocked her fingers in her lap, forcing herself not to pounce on Marcus.

"Marcus, you're leaving Hogwarts in a couple of months, aren't you?" she asked, wondering if he'd noticed she hadn't addressed him formally like teachers were supposed to address their students. He just nodded. "What are your plans for your future?"

"I'm going to try out for a spot on a professional team. Falmouth has already expressed an interest in my style." He had crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for permission to leave.

"Good luck, Marcus." She savored the feel of saying his name aloud.

"Thank you, Madam Hooch." He turned to leave.

She stood and walked around her desk. She stood closer to him than was usual between student and teacher so he couldn't miss her meaning. "After you leave Hogwarts, would you care to discuss your career plans with me in, say, the Leaky Cauldron?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back. He opened his mouth, licked his lips, closed his mouth and swallowed. He had no idea how to respond. She took that as a good sign, at least he hadn't run out of her office yet. "You've been my favorite student since your first year," she said. "You are an excellent flyer, but you know that. You've become a very appealing man, Marcus." She reached out to place a hand on his chest.

He jumped back as if she'd burned him. "Um, I have to go." He practically ran out of her office and down the hall. Madam Hooch groaned in frustration. Damn it, she'd scared him away.

When she refeered at the Slytherin-Gryffindor game, he avoided her eyes. After the game, she waited for him outside the Slytherin locker room. Marcus wasn't the type to run crying to Dumbledore. She grew impatient as Bole, Derrick, Malfoy, and Bletchley left. She considered going inside, but Montague and Warrington were still in there. Finally, they too exited the locker room, looking at her nervously as they passed her. She walked in without knocking first. Sadly, Marcus had already gotten dressed.

He spun around at the sound of her footsteps. "Madam Hooch! What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see you, Marcus. That was a good game. Don't feel bad about Potter getting the snitch. You were the best of the chasers out there today."

"Thank you," he said stiffly, backing into the row of lockers behind him.

Madam Hooch touched his cheek, "You're my favorite, you know. I know those girls prefer Cedric Diggory or Oliver Wood, but they're too young and stupid to see what a sexy man you are. I want you, Marcus." She placed her other hand over his crotch. He cringed and pressed his back against the lockers, trying to get as far away from her as he could. Madam Hooch stroked him through the material of his pants. He was soft, but she'd help him with that.

"Madam Hooch, I don't..." he started to say. He gave up and shoved her away from him. She watched him run out the locker room. Damn it. Well, at least she was confident Cedric would never shove a teacher. Marcus was leaving anyway, but Cedric would be here for another year. Cedric was her new favorite student.

The End


End file.
